James Lawton
James Lawton is a student of the Drax Academy and an enemy to the refugees. Known across the academy as the laid-back gambler, James was sent by the Academy to ensure the capture of the refugees. Base Stats Advanced Techniques Gambler's Chance - Inate *'Passive': There is a 16.7% chance that James will deal critical damage or dodge. Should James dodge or deal critical damage, his next attack will stun the opponent for 1.5 seconds. Kinetic Risk - 6 second cooldown after detonation *'Active': James converts the potential energy in his playing cards or gloves into kinetic energy. The explosion from the card will deal 100 base damage, while the explosion from the physical attack will deal 110 base damage and inflict a 1 second stun. However, there is a 50% chance that the physical attack will backfire, dealing 125 base damage to both opponents while stunning both for 2 seconds. Gambler's Minefield - 16 second cooldown *'Active': James charges 10 playing cards and scatters them in a circular formation. Any character who stumbles into the field will detonate any card they apply pressure to. Each detonation will deal 15 base damage. Each explosion slows the opponent by 10%. The cards remain on the field until detonated or until James uses the technique again. Joker's Protection - 10 second cooldown after detonation *'Active': James uses telepathy to create a ring of 10 cards that continuously circle him. The cards will shield James from any advanced technique that deals 80 damage or less. The cards will automatically detonate upon contact with an opponent, stunning them for a second as each card rapidly collides into the opponent, each creating a mini explosion that deals 5 base damage. Ace of Spades - 60 second cooldown *'Active': James generates the Ace of Spades and surrounds it in dark energy. He can charge the Ace of Spades to increase its damage output by 5 base per second. This increase stops at 50. James then throws it at an opponent. He can either choose to steal their ultimate, negate the move currently being used, or detonate the card, dealing 125 base damage while inflicting a 2 second stun. Afterwards, the opponent is slowed for 3 seconds. Should the ultimate be stolen, James will use the ultimate instead, though all damage/stat changes are reduced by 10% in effectiveness. After completion of the ultimate or after negating a move, the opponent will be unable to use it for 60 seconds. Basic Techniques James is extensively trained in the art of hand to hand combat and acrobatics. In addition to this, he is also an expert card thrower. Item Layout *Madred's Razor *Boots of Swiftness Unique *Colt's Roulette - A colt single action army with a single smoke pellet loaded into it. James continuously spins the cylinder, giving the gun a 16.7% chance of firing the pellet. When the pelett is fired, any opponent hit by it will take 70 true damage as smoke is deployed. Category:Villains Category:Drax Academy